


red themed

by xlvck



Category: merluca grey’s anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlvck/pseuds/xlvck
Summary: The hospital has its annual red party. Meredith and Andrew have been going through a lot they hope this party can be a new beginning
Relationships: Andrew DeLuca/Meredith Grey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	red themed

The hospital was hosting their annual red themed party where everyone in the hospital has to wear red. It's been a tradition with the hospital for years now, no one knows why or what it means but they never cared because it was always a great time. 

Meredith and Andrew planned to go together but that was before they broke up and before andrews was away for months for his treatment, she missed him she wanted to call him and check up on him but her schedule has been busy and she also has to take care of 3 kids. But now that he’s been back at the hospital for 2 weeks now she’s finally got to see him and he looks better than ever. He's wearing his old smile and has that sparkle in his eyes, they haven’t talked yet since he’s been pulled away in surgery’s. 

He missed boards but bailey was nice enough to let him take them a little late and at the hospital so he didn’t have to travel and he passed them and got his blue scrubs, meredith would be lying if she said she wasn’t checking him out because he did look extra good in dark blue fit tighted scrubs. He would smile at her here and there and she would feel her cheeks flush but she doesn’t know why she hasn’t gone to go talk to him or vice versa. 

Meredith was in the attendings lounge when andrew walked in. He was in jeans, a grey shirt and his leather jacket and helmet in hand, he spotted her and smiled. She smiled back. That’s really the only thing they would do, share smiles and then move on so she decided to change that. 

“Good morning dr.deluca” she looked up from her coffee and smiled. 

“Good morning to you dr.grey” 

He went into the bathroom that all attendings share and changed into his scrubs, he walked out and looked at meredith “something you like” he said snarky even after everything he still was able to be comfortable around her. 

She just laughed and grabbed another cup of coffee. She wanted to ask him about the party, but she decided not to. 

“Hey mer about the party tonight I was wondering if you were going” he said staring down at his phone. 

“uh yeah I am you know just gonna make an appearance then probably leave” 

“That’s good i.. i was wondering if you-“ that’s when dr.hayes walked in and andrew rolled his eyes and meredith smirked at him. 

“Morning everyone” hayes said grabbing a coffee 

“Good morning” Meredith and Andrew said at the same time. 

Meredith pager beeped and as she was walking out hayes stopped her “about the party tonight would you like to attend with me?” he asked, smiling at her. 

Andrew felt his skin crawl. He didn't care to look up though meredith looked back and felt sad a little she wanted andrew to ask her even though they weren’t together. She saw hope in hayes eyes even though she didn’t want any relationship with him, she decided not to hurt his feelings. 

“Yeah sure pick me up at 7” she smiled. 

Andrew huffed and walked out passing her he felt her eyes on him but kept walking.

For the rest of the day he tried to avoid her the best that he could and he was mostly successful but now he had to face both of them at the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write for sh*t but there’s not much to read during quarantine. This is rushed but i still hope you enjoy <3


End file.
